Ice Cream
by GirlishlyGreek
Summary: Annabeth Elizabeth Chase was only 8 years old. A girl her age shouldn't have experienced that much hate towards someone. But she did. What happens when a green-eyed boy attempts to steal Annabeth's ice cream? Nothing good, that's for sure. Percabeth one-shot.


**Hi everyone! Here's another one-shot! But this time...ITS A PERCABETH ONE-SHOT! XDXD this idea came to me on a whim, and I really wanted to write it :D Hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: *exaggerated sigh* I wish I did, but I do not own PJO**

* * *

Annabeth Elizabeth Chase was only 8 years old. A girl her age shouldn't have experienced that much hate towards someone. But she did.

* * *

It had been a nice Friday afternoon. The sun was shining brightly, yet a pleasant cool breeze kept everyone from dying of heat. Annabeth Chase had been out with her Mother, Athena, CEO of Athenian Architecture. They were currently walking through the park, simply enjoying each other's company. Athena held Annabeth's hand, swinging it back and forth between them.

Annabeth looked down at her silver flats, frowning at them, deep in thought. Her eyes were furrowed and her lips were formed into a pout. Athena noticed this and smiled down at her. "What's on your mind, Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked up at her Mother, still frowning. "Are all boys rude and selfish?"

Athena blinked, caught off guard by the question. Annabeth never talked about boys, never uttered a single word about them. But when she did, it was to merely point out what they were doing wrong.

"Well, I'm not sure Annabeth. All boys are different, as we girls are. Some can be rude and selfish, but others can be nice and generous. Why do you ask me this?" Athena answered at last, looking straight at her daughter's sharp gray eyes. They shone with intelligence and determination, a weird thing to see on such a young girl.

Annabeth pouted, glaring at the sidewalk. "Because, there's this boy in another second grade class that's always bothering me and being annoying. He says that my eyes are weird and not normal. I call him stupid and say that his eyes are even stranger than mine, because they are. Also, at lunch he never ever shares any of his cookies with anyone."

Athena stifled a smile, trying to keep a straight face. She cleared her throat. "And where exactly does this boy bother you?"

Annabeth's eyes turned a steely gray, scowling at her flats. "At recess."

"And do you ever tell the lunch supervisors?" Athena asked, frowning.

"I do, but they always say, 'oh that's just how boys are,' and then they pat my head and continue talking to another supervisor. Now _there's_ an example of stupid people." "I think I'm going to write a complaint to the principal about them. They should all be fired." Annabeth continued matter-of-factly, her eyes shining defiantly.

Athena simply smiled and shook her head, already used to her daughter's antics. "And what is the name of this boy?"

Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "I'm not sure, he has a really weird name. Peter? Perry? I don't know."

Athena opened her mouth to say something when a familiar tune began echoing through the park. Annabeth's face lit up immediately, completely forgetting about her complaints about this Perry boy. She jumped up and down excitedly, her curls bouncing up and down with her. "Mommy pleeeaseee can I get some? Please?"

Athena rolled her eyes and smiled, wondering how many parents had to go through this with their children everytime that truck came by with it's forever familiar tune. "Alright, alright. Come on."

Annabeth beamed with glee and skipped alongside her Mother as they headed towards the ice cream truck. Annabeth peered at the pictures of the different options this goodie truck had to offer. Finally, she pointed to a specific one. "I want this one, the... Strawberry Shortcake." She told the driver.

The ice cream truck driver smiled and nodded, turning around to fetch her order. Once he turned back, the ice cream in hand, Athena handed him the money. Annabeth tapped her foot, her mouth anxious for the taste of the ice cream. Finally, he turned to her, hand outstretched to give Annabeth her ice cream. Annabeth smiled, reaching out her hand to grab it. The gray-eyed girl could practically taste it's sweet, creamy, delicious, flavorful, amazi-

And then a hand reached for it. And it was most definitely not Annabeth's.

Annabeth stood there, hand stretched out, mouth wide open, as she watched him grab the ice cream and dash in the opposite direction.

It was a good five seconds before Annabeth regained her composure and glared in the direction of the boy. Her hands trembled at her sides, clenching and unclenching. All she saw was red at this point. She knew that boy. It was the boy that bothered her everyday at recess.

She _hated_ him. She was _sick_ of him. Every bone in her body _despised_ him.

She'd had enough of him.

Without a second thought, she dashed down the street after him. She didn't bother turning around when she heard her Mother calling after her. _I am going to shove that ice cream right down his throat and rip out his weird eyes from their sockets._

Now, a girl her age shouldn't have thoughts like that, but Annabeth Elizabeth Chase was no ordinary girl. She'd take karate lessons when she was 5 and now was a few steps away from earning her black belt. Annabeth had the highest grades in all the second and third grades. She read books that were twice as thick as a full sized dictionary. She watched documentaries while other kids her age spent their time watching _Clarence_ or _The Amazing World of Gumball._

Because Annabeth Elizabeth Chase was no ordinary girl.

She raced towards him, her curls flying wildly behind her. She could see him clearly now. There he was, on one of the swings, unwrapping _her_ ice cream that _her_ Mother had paid for and was supposed to be in _her_ mouth right now.

She watched with trembling fury as the boy she despised shoved the ice cream into his mouth, biting a huge chunk of it off. Seconds later, he made an expression as if he'd just bitten a lemon instead of an ice cream. He spit out the ice cream, letting the bites he had just took fall to the floor. He then looked up, his weird green eyes staring in horror at her. "Ew!" He shrieked. "You _like_ that?"

That was not the reaction Annabeth had wanted from him. She had wanted him to burst into tears and begin begging forgiveness from her, but instead he insulted her and spit out her ice cream. This boy was definitely mental.

With a shriek, Annabeth charged at him. She thrusted out her hands, pushing him from his chest and onto the floor. He landed on the prickly pieces of wood with a groan. He propped himself up on his elbows and glared at her, his eyes darkening.

"What'd you do _that_ for?"

Annabeth groaned in frustration and anger. She scowled deeply at him. "How dare you take my ice cream and say that?! You're an idiot!"

He stood up and brushed himself off. He then crossed his arms over his blue shirt and glared at her. "I was hungry! Besides, I didn't see _you_ grabbing the ice cream. It was just there in that guy's hand. It was practically _begging_ for me to grab it. But now, I regret that. That is _nasty."_

Annabeth shrieked in anger and rushed towards him once again, this time coming to slap him across the face. But she couldn't, because right then two arms grabbed her from behind, and a man came up behind Percy and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Woah woah woah! Annabeth calm down! What happened?"

Instantly, Annabeth relaxed slightly at the sound of her Mother's voice. Annabeth scowled at the boy in front of her. "He took my ice cream and then spit it out onto the ground."

Athena glanced up at the man holding the boy from his shoulders. Her features contorted, and she smiled in surprise. "Poseidon..is this your son?"

The man smiled at her and nodded. He thrust out his hand towards Athena. "Yes he is. And it's nice to see you Athena, long time no see."

Athena smiled back and shook his hand. "Too long, Poseidon."

Poseidon turned his attention towards the boy he was holding. "Perseus, what's going on?"

Annabeth stifled a laugh when he heard the name of the boy. He simply scowled at her and crossed his arms. "I took her ice cream. That's it. It was gross anyway."

Poseidon sighed and shook his head. He turned towards Athena. "I'm so sorry about this. I can buy her a new one."

Athena sighed and cracked a smile. "That would be very kind of you, Poseidon. And it's all right, these things happen with children. Not much we can do about it."

Poseidon chuckled and shrugged. "I guess not."

He turned towards Annabeth. "Well young lady, let's go find that truck. My boy Percy won't be stealing anything from you anymore, is that right?" He raised an eyebrow sternly at Percy.

The boy just sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "No Dad, it won't."

"Good, now say sorry to her."

Percy scowled at Annabeth. "I'm sorry." He said in a bored tone, clearly not sorry at all. Annabeth smirked at him and clasped her hands together. "It's ok."

And with that, Annabeth got her ice cream after all.

* * *

While walking home, a question popped into Annabeth's mind. "Mommy, how do you know that man?"

Athena simply smiled at her. "He was a colleague of mine. I haven't seen him in years."

Annabeth just nodded and frowned, not liking the idea of her Mother knowing the Father of the boy she hated most in this world.

"And Annabeth?"

"Hm?"

"I've invited his family over for dinner tomorrow."

* * *

That one dinner turned into two, and then three, and then Poseidon and his family ended up going to dinner with the Chase family every Saturday.

Annabeth and Percy had learned to get along. As they grew older, they became more mature and had slight changes in their likings and attitude. But that didn't mean they didn't have their troubles with ice cream.

Even after 9 years, Poseidon and his family continued going to dinner with Annabeth's family. By then, Annabeth and Percy were already dating.

Now 17, they didn't argue as much, but they still bickered about the littlest things constantly.

For example, take that one night when Percy and Annabeth were watching a movie in her room, eating ice cream.

* * *

It was going fairly well, until Percy decided to act like...well, Percy.

They were eating Pistachio ice cream, cuddled up next to each other on Annabeth's bed. They were watching **(insert favorite movie).** They were simply enjoying being next to each other. Percy had long finished his ice cream, and he was too lazy to walk downstairs to get some more. Annabeth on the other hand, still had some in her bowl.

Her eyes were staring at the screen of the TV intently, completely intrigued by the movie. _Maybe she wont notice if I just swipe a little of her ice cream._

Ever so slowly, he inched his spoon closer to Annabeth's bowl, his eyes on her face the whole time. He was just a centimeter away from taking some, when Annabeth's eyes flickered to her bowl.

Percy froze, his spoon hovering over her bowl.

With lightning speed, she set down her bowl on the drawer next to her bed and pinned Percy against the bed, her forearm against his neck.

She scowled down at him. "Tryna steal my ice cream again Percy? I don't think so."

Percy simply smirked at her and leaned up towards her. He planted one simple kiss on her collarbone.

Annabeth, unfazed by this, continued glaring at him. "Aw, come on, Wise Girl. You can't still be holding that grudge against me? That literally happened, what? 8 years ago?"

"True enough, but I'm not one to forget. So don't you fucking dare grab my ice cream again you bastard." Annabeth replied, her eyes a steely gray.

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes. He then smirked mischeviously. He began trailing his fingers up and down her side. Annabeth's glare wavered just a bit by his actions, yet she composed herself quickly.

"Come on, Beth. Let's do something more interesting. This movie's boring anyway." He suggested, his voice low and husky.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, yet Percy saw her eyes flash lustfully for a nanosecond. But just as quickly, they returned to their cold glare. "And do you have anything better to do in mind?"

Percy smirked at her. "Clearly, you haven't realized what position you're in right now." He leaned up and began planting kisses down her neck.

Annabeth sighed, knowing that trying to argue with Percy was hopeless. "Fine, Percy." Annabeth wanted nothing more right now than to slap that shit-eating smirk off his face right now.

In one quick movement, Percy was now pinning Annabeth against the bed. He quickly planted his mouth on top of hers, hoping to distract her. They continued kissing for quite a while. Percy managed to gain access to slip his tongue inside Annabeth's mouth, and their tongues began furiously fighting each other.

He then began nipping and kissing down Annabeth's jaw line, her breathing now ragged. She squirmed as he reached her ear and nipped at her earlobe, oblivious to Percy's hand moving toward her drawer, where her ice cream was now sitting atop.

He grinned against her skin when he heard Annabeth mewl softly. Just a couple more inches and he'd be able to grab the bowl and run out of there.

Percy now began sucking at the skin right beneath Annabeth's ear, the spot he knew he could distract her the most.

He inched his hand closer to the bowl. Just a few more centimeters-

He found himself being thrown off the bed. Annabeth grabbed one of her pillows and smacked him in the face with it.

"I clearly said Percy, 'dont you fucking dare grab my ice cream again.'" She growled, glaring furiously at him.

"You forgot, 'you bastard.'" Percy groaned out, still winded from his fall to the wooden floor.

Annabeth smiled down sweetly at him. "Good Percy." With that, she walked out of the room, ice cream bowl in hand.

Percy then decided, that he hated ice cream.

* * *

 **How was it? Please let me know ((: I appreciate all comments, and I hope you guys liked this short one-shot**

 **Comment, what's your favorite ice cream flavor? What's your favorite topping?**

 **Mine's chocolate chip mint with gummy bears, brownie bits, and chopped up Kit-Kat pieces ((: I know I know, the gummy bear part is weird, but I love them XD**

 **~Kat :D**


End file.
